matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Navy Rifle Mk.III
* ** ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 18.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 59 (both modes)|fire_rate = *Main: 99 *Grenade launcher: 1|capacity = *Main: 40 (max 400) (80 default) *Grenade launcher: Up to 4 rounds (0 default)|mobility = Without a homing shell: *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0) With a homing shell: *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Futuristic/military-themed|cost = 150 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 18.5.0 update. Description Developed as a joint venture of the Alliance Precision Arms Ltd. and Matriarch Armanent, it is developed as a defense weapon for armies around the world. Since its inception, it features a unified special grenade launcher that shoots homing missile that can reach targets up to 500 kilometers, which allows the user to target faraway enemies, such as enemy aircraft carriers to name the few. The weapon features an utmost accuracy even during continuous fire, allowing the user to fire enemies that are 10 km farther from the user. Last but not the least, the extra heat shield for the barrel allows the user to continue firing the weapon until it runs out of ammo. Appearance It is an assault rifle with the same body style of the Avenging Soldier, such as a retractable stock, double heat shield for the hand guard. However, the differences is that it features a special built-in underbarrel grenade launcher that fires homing missiles upon being hit. On the grenade launcher in question, there exists the image of the rocket that it holds. Strategy It deals great damage, high fire rate, good capacity and fair (if with the grenade launcher shell) mobility. Tips *Aim for the head for reduced kill time and more damage. *It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has extremely low crosshair spread. *Use this as a sniper substitute due to its accuracy. *Beware! If you load at least one homing grenade launcher shells, your weapon' mobility will be reduced to 110 (or 55 in present update). However, there will be no weight reduction in case you run out of homing shells. *Use its topnotch accuracy to your advantage. *Its grenade launcher fires homing missiles, allowing you to target flying enemies. **This is true since its projectiles are quite faster. *NOTE: Upon starting or resurrection, the grenade launcher is unloaded (yes, it is unloaded), forcing you to search for ammo pickups. (which gets only one shell) *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Use the 4X scope for advanced accuracy. *Pair with a Backup weapon in case it will run out of ammo. *'AVOID USING THE GRENADE LAUNCHER IN ROCKET-JUMPING AND/OR CLOSE-RANGE ENCOUNTERS', since you will commit suicide if you do so. *The rockets that the grenade launcher fires CANNOT be shot down by firing at them, use this to your advantage. **This weapon can be used for long ranged surprise attacks by guiding the rocket from behind the user. **This is true since it features a missile-launching grenade launcher. *Luckily, when the homing missile is not aimed towards target, it does not explode automatically. *Conserve ammo, as it does not hold much on use. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Try to use a wall break type weapon while hiding behind a wall or object. *Equip with the Reflector gadget to make the user less interested in hitting you. *If killed by one by a user who is hiding, use the KillCam to find their location. *This weapon's grenade launcher rockets does NOT have health, rendering shooting it obsolete. **A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Use the Barrier Rifle or any weapons with to destroy the missiles. However, you will be severely damaged if you do so. *Move around so as to waste the user's ammo. *If you are targeted by the homing missiles from the grenade launcher, proceed right away to the narrow area, which is the homing missile's Achilles' heel. *Attack its users from behind. *Benefit from the low fire rate of the grenade launcher. *Do not try to engage enemies in close-range, even though the user may commit suicide in an effort to damage you with the homing grenade launcher. Trivia *Its grenade launcher has the slowest fire rate of all weapons featuring such an underbarrel attachment, having 1 fire rate. *When this weapon is filled with a homing grenade, its mobility plummets from 75 to 65, indicsting the weight of the projectile itself. This is the only weapon that can do this. *Being a third generation version of the Navy Rifle, it receives a massive design overhaul by making it more futuristic while keeping the modern style. *This is the only weapon with an underbarrel grenade launcher that shoots homing missiles. **Due to this, whenever the game starts or you have been resurrected, its ammo count on use is 0, for balancing. *It takes 150 to obtain it, making it very difficult to do so. *Unlike most underbarrel grenade launchers, it does not require a pump-action after reloading. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Rockets Category:Homing Missile Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary